


Let Me Cheer You Up

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Breast Fucking, M/M, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Hayner's had a long day at work and Ansem wants nothing more than to make him feel better.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Hayner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Let Me Cheer You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! I really do hope you enjoy!

Hayner had worked a double today; he was exhausted. Opening the door to his studio apartment, he said, "I'm home," before dragging his worn body over to the bed and crashing onto it. He sighed happily at the softness of the cushion. His bed never felt this soft before, it could just come from his exhaustion. 

He closed his eyes and after a while felt large, manicured hands rub up and down his back. Hayner felt pressure on the right side of the bed, he could smell the vanilla aroma of his beloved partner's almond coloured skin.

"Long day, daddy?" Hayner just nodded, rolling onto his back to see his lover. He could see Ansem had just got out of the shower. He wore a cotton robe, which hung loose on his body, Ansem never saw the point in tightening it since both him and his lover slept nude.

"Wish to talk about it?" Ansem rubbed his lover's shoulder, feeling the muscles tense. Hayner released an exasperated sigh as he began ranting about stupid customers and how management sucked.

Ansem listened to every word, nodding his head in understanding. He did understand, a while ago; he was working with the True Organization 13 and some of their actions were incredibly idiotic and questionable. Hayner took one final breath before calming down,

"But now I'm here with the love of my life and I'm happy." A smile crept on the Heartless's face. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on his beloved's lips. "How about I cheer you up a bit, hm?" Hayner slowly sat up, perplexed, "What do you have in mind?" 

Ansem crawled into the blonde's lap. Shifting down the robe and tossing it aside, Hayner had full view of Ansem's beautiful almond skin. The man ran a hand through Hayner's messy hair then pressed his head against his chest. Hayner sighed happily, Ansem's chest was warm and welcoming. His breasts were better than any woman's. 

Hayner nuzzled between his lover's chest, reaching up to grab two handfuls of those bountiful bosoms. Ansem lovingly stroked his beloved's hair, smiling as he let the teen enjoy himself. Hayner fondled with Ansem's pecs, squeezing them gently. His soft pink tongue darted out to flick a dark chocolate coloured nipple.

Ansem gasped, feeling Hayner tease his chest. Hayner suckled on one bud before moving to the other, giving it the same treatment. Ansem cradled the teen's head, not wanting him to stop. Hayner gently bit the bud, causing Ansem to arch his back whilst releasing a sweet moan.

The older man rocked against his lover's growing erection. Hayner released the now tender flesh, staring at the man's inflamed chest that was now glistening with saliva. "Hayner…," Ansem's face was flushed. The Heartless laid on his back, squeezing his pecs while moaning. Hayner watched, his own erection begging for some attention.

"Here " he moaned, "put your...dick here…" He was gesturing between his pecs. It was rare for Ansem to use vulgar language, but that only meant he wanted Hayner immediately. Hayner removed his pants and underwear, tossing off to lay beside the forgotten robe. 

Hayner slid his member between Ansem's warm breasts. They both moaned at the unfamiliar sensation. The blonde was trying to take things slow since this was new for him and his partner, but he couldn’t help but want to titfuck his lover. The tip of his penis pressed against Ansem's beautiful plump lips. He graciously welcomed it into his mouth.

Hayner threw his head back, groaning. He thrusted as far as he could, wanting more of the man's warm mouth. Hayner rocked his hips as slow as he could, trying his best not to get ahead of himself. Ansem's chest was so soft, they left like two clouds were kissing his cock with every thrust. 

Ansem hummed and moaned around his beloved's aching member. He twisted and tugged on his nipples, making himself moanーsending vibrations straight through Hayner's cock. It was twitching uncontrollably now, informing that it wanted to cum. Hayner choked back a moan as he released ounces of semen into his partner's wanton mouth. 

Ansem slowly slid his mouth off his lover's now flaccid member. Hayner came down from his high after a moment, "Wow," was all he could say. Ansem smiled, swallowing all his beloved's essence. "Feeling any better?" Hayner nodded, "Yeah! That was great!" Ansem chuckled, "There's that expression I've grown to cherish." 


End file.
